tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Browning v. Snoop
Log Title: Browning v. Snoop Characters: Alpha Trion, Blaster, Browning, Nighthawk, Snoop, Skywarp, Stormwind, Uplift Location: Niagra Falls - New York/Ontario Date: March 24, 2009 TP: Decepticons: Energize TP Summary: Nighthawk and Snoop are fighting Skywarp in the Niagra Falls power plant. Warpo smashed a hole in the front and strolled on in. The log begins mid-fight. (For the rest of the fight, see Niagra Energy Raid.) category:Logs As Logged by Browning - Tuesday, March 24, 2009, 8:58 PM ---- Niagra Falls - New York/New Jersey :The Niagara Falls are voluminous waterfalls on the Niagara River, straddling the international border between the Canadian province of Ontario and the U.S. state of New York. The falls are 17 miles (27 km) north-northwest of Buffalo, New York and 75 miles (120 km) south-southeast of Toronto, Ontario, between the twin cities of Niagara Falls, Ontario, and Niagara Falls, New York. :The Niagara Falls are renowned both for their beauty and as a valuable source of hydroelectric power. Contents: * Snoop * Nighthawk * Skywarp Nighthawk goes flying from the force of Skywarp's kick, and as he comes back up, his rifle re-appears in his hand. "Slag sounds just about right, lame brain. Because that's what you're going to be now that you've messed with my little buddy!" Swinging the rifle up he opens fire towards Skywarp once again, sending a stream of hot lead towards the Seeker. >> Nighthawk misses Skywarp with Ballistic . << Snoop drags herself up on the floor and narrows her optics on the big mean 'bot. "Hey! Dat not nice!" Snoop runs over and tries to bite Skywarp's ankle. >> Snoop strikes Skywarp with Bite. << Skywarp deftly sidesteps the incoming barrage, laughing maniacally. "You're pretty funny yourself! "Your carcass might look good on my wall -- ow!" He shakes his leg as Snoop's metal teeth penetrate his ankle. Skywarp vanishes momentarily and reappears a few yards away on top of a pair of generators, one foot on each. "You little grease smear -- you'll pay for that!" He turns his arm cannon on the little dino. >> Skywarp misses Snoop with Laser. << Snoop sees Skywarp raise and arm, and runs off to hide behind a box. Browning flies in from outside, barely noticable because of his small size. "Hey, Megatron wanted ta know how da -- da hell!" he exclaims as Skywarp warps and fires. Nighthawk flips his rifle back to energy mode, and takes aim at Skywarp once again. This time, he foregoes the quips, and just opens up on the con with a shout of rage. >> Nighthawk misses Skywarp with Laser . << Skywarp leaps down from his perch on the generators and charges at Nighthawk. "Let's get this over with," he snarls, "so I can take care of your little friend over there." >> Skywarp misses Nighthawk with Bash. << Snoop stays behind her box for the time being, and watches as another little bot comes in. Browning hehs. "Just leave that ta me," he grins, and heads for Snoop's location, flying slowly through the air. "Here, little Autobot," he calls out to the Dino at least six times his size. Nighthawk sidesteps as Skywarp charges at him, and with a quick spin tries once again to introduce his foot to Skywarp's cranial unit. >> Nighthawk misses Skywarp with Roundhouse. << Skywarp blinks out as soon as he realizes he's missed the mark. He reappears on the other side of Nighthawk and tries to sock him in the back of the head. "Go lay down, Autobot!" >> Skywarp misses Nighthawk with Sucker-Punch. << Snoop looks at the tiny 'bot flying towards her and perks up. "Hey! You want go play in water? Big 'bots are mean and no want to play." Browning pauses, as if considering the idea, but after a moment he hardens his expression, with some effort. "Uh, no. I'm a Decepticon! I don't 'play' with Autobots. I play with their heads!" he says, trying to sound threatening. He hoves in the air before Snoop, drawing his pistols. Nighthawk ducks the blow and balling up a fist, swings around to try to drive one into Skywarp's face. "I don't lay down on the job!" >> Nighthawk strikes Skywarp with Punch. << Skywarp staggers backward as Nighthawk's fist impacts his nose. He chooses to forego a snappy retort and simply slams his elbow down toward Nighthawk's neck. >> Skywarp misses Nighthawk with Bash. << Snoop looks at the floating 'bot. "Um, ok. So you a 'cepcon play with head? We can put our head in water." GAME: Browning FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Browning frowns, and looks confused. "What?" he asks intelligently, lowering his pistols slightly. "What are you talkin' about?" Nighthawk sidesteps and ducks down, swinging out his feet to attempt to send Skywarp falling flat on his face. >> Nighthawk strikes Skywarp with Roundhouse. << Skywarp goes tumbling to the floor and comes up spewing epithets. "You lousy slaggin' -- I'll break you in half!" The Decepticon clasps both hands together and swings them at Nighthawk's face. >> Skywarp strikes Nighthawk with Smash. << Snoop looks at Browning. "We go put heads in water! And splash and play! No one want to play at home." Browning frowns, and continues to falter. "Oh. Uh... are we allowed ta do dat?" He glances towards the knock-down, drag-out fight between Nighthawk and Skywarp, and looks conflicted. GAME: Browning FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Nighthawk is slammed full force in the face by Skywarp's fists and goes tumbling backwards. Dragging himself to his feet, he shakes his head. "I'm not down for the count yet, Deceptigoon. I'm just getting warmed up." Getting a push off he goes running straight towards Skywarp, fist balled, to send it in a tremendous uppercut towards his jaw. >> Nighthawk misses Skywarp with Punch. << Skywarp chuckles darkly, moving his head just enough to keep it out of harm's way. In the meantime he attempts to slam his knee into Nighthawk's midsection. >> Skywarp strikes Nighthawk with Kick. << Snoop says, "I no know. I play. I no like fight. She hops out from behind the box and heads near the door-hole." Browning follows along, slowly following behind Snoop in the air. "But... we gotta fight. Dhat's what Autabots an' Decepticons do..." His fists drop to his sides, pistols hanging pointed at the floor. Fight, that's what Nighthawk is up to his optics in as he gets slammed in the midsection by Skywarp's knee, sending him flying backwards to land full on his back. His weapon re-appears in his hand. "Ok tough guy... let's finish this.." he says as it comes up and he fires off an energy bolt towards Skywarp. >> Nighthawk strikes Skywarp with Laser . << The bolt catches Skywarp in the chest, eliciting a cry of pain from the Decepticon. "Yeah, Autobot," he replies, raising his arm-cannon and firing off a blast, "let's." >> Skywarp strikes Nighthawk with Laser . << Snoop looks over at Browning. "Why gotta fight? I like play." Browning glances again as Nighthawk and Skywarp tear themselves to pieces. "Uh, dhat's what us Decepticons was built for. I transform inta a gun, fer dhe Ultimate Warrior's sake!" He holsters his guns and looks at Snoop with consternation, still following behind her slowly in the air. Nighthawk lets out a shout of pain, collapsing for a few moments before struggling back to his feet. "I'm not giving up.. that easy." he says as he flips his weapon to ballistics mode and sends another stream of lead towards Skywarp. >> Nighthawk misses Skywarp with Ballistic . << Skywarp moves aside, evading the bullets with ease. "Y'know, this just ain't fun anymore." The Seeker turns to the side and seizes hold of one of the generators, tearing it from the floor. "But take this, before ya go." He hurls the machinery at Nighthawk. >> Skywarp strikes Nighthawk with Throw. << Snoop says, "You transform too? Dat cool. I be a tape!" Snoop looks back at the yells and battle. "Hey, big 'bots! Why you still fight? We should all go play!"" Browning looks back as Skywarp chuckles a frakkin' generator at his opponent. "Yeah. We should go -- waitaminute!" He draws his guns again. "What am I doin'?" He scowls at Snoop. "You tricked me!" Nighthawk is slammed full force by the generator, and he lands with the piece of machinery on top of him. With a moan, he manages to roll off the generator. He's in extremely bad shape by this point, and with sparks flying from various exposed areas that were formerly covered by armor plating, he begins to stumble towards the exit. Browning points his guns at Snoop, scowl deepening. Snoop's optics dim. "I no trick! I just want play in big water." GAME: Browning FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Skywarp cackles with glee. "G'wan, Autobot, haul yer crummy carcass outta here! Lemme give ya a push!" He lowers his arm-cannon and fires at Nighthawk's retreating back. Browning says, "Well..." >> Skywarp strikes Nighthawk with Laser . << Browning glances back as Skywarp blasts Nighthawk. Snoop watches Nighthawk move towards the exit and follows. "Yay! another go play." Nighthawk is struck in the back by the beam, and he falls forward on his face. Struggling shakily onto his arms, he starts to crawl out, the effort of which appears to be extremely taxing on his badly damaged systems. Skywarp watches the damaged Autobot crawl on his hands and knees from the room. "An' /stay/ out!" He turns back to the working generators and sets about absorbing energy from them. Browning follows Snoop. "Uh, you might not want to get too close. Skywarp is liable ta kill 'im now, and you don't want to accident'ly get caught in da frien'ly fire." Snoop says, "Oh, we okay. We go out." Snoop runs in front of Nighthawk and looks down. "Want pull?"" Nighthawk looks up to Snoop, tries to speak, but just slumps to the ground and goes still. Browning looks confused. "Pull?" he asks : Browning says, "Snoop and I are the worst backup evar. hee!" Snoop looks at Nighthawk then looks at Browning. "We need help to get bot to play." She sends a transmission on her radio. Skywarp refills his own energy reserves, then starts generating energon cubes. He glances around, but, not seeing the little dino-bot anymore, he shrugs and starts filling cubes, stacking them beside the generator. Browning says, "You, what -- want to help get dhe big Autabot inta dhe water?" He watches as Skywarp fills up all the cubes he can carry and flies off. Snoop looks at Browning. "Yah. He not swim by self." She turns and radios again. Browning hovers over and lands by Snoop, looking at Nighthawk's unmoving body with some concern. Snoop receives the message and looks at the floating 'bot. "What your name, anyway?" Browning straightens up to his full height (approximately 6"). "I'm Brownin'." Snoop grins a toothy grin and says, "Oh. I Snoop!" Browning grins broadly and stupidly. "Nice ta meetcha." Snoop looks at Browning. "You think he sleep?" Browning says, "I think Skywarp put da beatdown on 'im." Snoop looks confused. "Dat mean he hurt from fight? Maybe we should go home instead of play." Browning frowns, and looks disappointed. "Yeah. Skywarp's on his way back ta base with the energon by now, and I'm sure your friends'll be on dheir way soon ta pick up da pieces of yer friend here." He gazes longingly out over the water. Snoop looks sadly at the water too. "Maybe we play another day?" : Browning says, "In the TV show Browning is from, he befriends a young female Autobot medic, even tho they were officially enemies. I think Snoop has become this version's Minerva." Browning brightens. "Yeah! Uh, dhat'd be nice." Snoop nods. "Yah. We should play another day. I think computer come get big 'bot." Browning glances at the sky. "Guess I should go, dhen. Nice meetin' ya, Snoop." Snoop looks at her new lil buddy. "Nice meet you too Brownin. See again soon!" Browning waves, and takes off again, flying very slowly toward the sky, following Skywarp. Snoop me waves at the leaving 'bot, then plops down to watch them fly away. Browning flies very slowly, so takes a long time to disappear from sight. After a while he turns around and flies backward to wave down at the dino. Snoop grins and waves again. Flying backward, Browning loads his rifle, and fires in the air. A stream of pretty fireworks streaks down over the water. Snoop jumps back up. "Oooh! Pretty!" Browning grins down, giving a final wave. Snoop jumps up and down, waving. "Bye!!" Browning says, "S' long, lil dino!" >> Browning retreats from the area, leaving itself open to Snoop. << Set. Police cardon off the area, and helicoptors fly overhead, assessing the damage. Snoop sends and receives several radio transmissions. Browning finally disappears completely from sight. Autobot Shuttle has arrived. Browning has flown off, following Skywarp Snoop looks up at the approaching vehicle, as she sits on the ground next to the fallen 'bot. Federation> Blaster stands and looks at the viewscreen as the shuttle approaches the Falls. Federation> Uplift stretches, looking around the cabin. "Are we there yet?" Federation> Stormwind pulls back on the stick, ad begins the landing sequence. "Just getting there now." The Federation unseals its hatch. Federation> Blaster looks over at the others. Federation> Uplift eyes the hatch warily. "I guess someone should go make sure it's safe..." Police have cardoned off the area, and helicoptors fly overhead, assessing the damage done by Skywarp. Federation> Stormwind nods quickly. "Probably a good idea, yes." Federation> Blaster says, "I'll go." Snoop hops to her feet and backs against the power station wall. The power station has a large hole in one wall, and the generators are shut down. Federation> Blaster heads for the door. He leaps out before the shuttle even lands. Federation> Alpha Trion prepares to follow Blaster out of the shuttle when it lands. Together, they recover Nighthawk's injured body, and its "guardian" Snoop.